I Only Want Sympathy In The Form Of You Crawling Into Bed With Me
by vvenom
Summary: Dave awakens a long put away anxiety disorder, and becomes disturbingly lonely. Karkat is just lucky enough to get caught in middle of it. Although Dave seems as if he's the only one with issues, is Karkat getting left behind in his shadow? (Rated M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

The meteor was getting depressing, to say the least. You spent ninety percent of the time locked in your room, making sick beats on your computer and scribbling shitty rap lyrics down when they came to your head, and honestly, it was getting eerily boring.

You talked Terezi into hanging out with you once or twice, but you kept falling into the same pattern of just doing nothing. She would sit on your couch playing on a gameboy you think Rose gave to her at some point, and you would sit on the floor, doodling in a shredded notebook. After a painfully boring hour or so she would find some sort of excuse to leave, and you couldn't blame her. You've sort of turned into a depressed wreck.

Behind your shades thick blue circles lined your eyes and under your sleeves long arrays of scars and scabs paint your arms. You weren't getting much sleep lately, which led to way too much thinking about small things, which led into another lovely blooming of your long put away anxiety dissorder.

Hiding it was easy, not many people interacted with you dispite the mayor and Rose, and Rose was mostly too sidetracked with her inter-species lesbian relationship to ponder on your problems. And that was okay with you, Striders had always ran solo.

So as you layed on the floor of your room in an old tshirt and your boxers, starring at the same dark grey ceiling, why where you so fucking lonely? The sting of loneliness hurt worse than the scars layered over your arms and as you push yourself off the floor slowly and grab a jacket and some jeans, you decide nothing hurts worse than being hungry after not eating for a week. You don't bother putting shoes on, you're too lazy too, so you sport your spiderman socks as you enter the hallway and make your way down to the pantry.

The hallways are mostly empty now, and as you walk you shove a pair of old shitty earbuds into your ears so it's not so quiet. You guess that's the part that really gets to you, the silence. It was so quiet back at your apartment with Bro, and it left you too much time to think about things. You needed to think less.

As you turned the corner to the pantry you automatically freeze. You weren't expecting to have to interact with anyone, especially Kar-Kitty, and honestly it wasn't that you didn't want to talk to him, you just weren't in the best position too. You weren't in your god-tier suit, just some old clothes you found under your bed, you were in your goddamn spidey socks for petes sake. Not that they where uncool or anything, spider-man was the shit. But it was probably best not to give Karkat leverage to pick at you with.

He's standing on his tiptoes attempting to reach the dinosaur shaped cheez its on the second to top shelf, and it's almost saddening watching him struggle so much. He's wearing a snug white tshirt with his sweater tied around his waist losely, and hell he looks just like a soccer mom. You decide against telling him though, you weren't in the mood to deal with his loud personality.

"Need some help there Kit-Kat."

His head turns around and peeks over his shoulder as he stretches over the counter slowly, and you can almost see the exact moment when he realizes it's you, his arm shooting down back by his side and his body retreating to the regular Karkat hunch.

"What the fuck do you want Strider."

You keep a straight face as you pace over the cold grey floor, your spiderman socks making small padding noises underneathe you, and reach up over into the cabinent, easily grabbing the box and bringing them down to the counter. "I want everything on this meteor to not be so damn grey like, who picked out the color scheme for this place- what are you doing?"

You glance over at him and see he's struggling to pull his sweater back over his head, and it seems to have gotten stuck around the, hell you don't know, horn reigion?

"I'm having a motherfucking picnic Dave. Isn't that what it looks like? Doesn't this look fucking enjoyable?"

He tugs once or twice more and you can't help but crack up a little. The nubs stick out from underneath the thick cloth and the more he pulls the more he seems to make it worse.

"Oh wow. This is rich. Someone pull out the fucking Kodack, because I'll be damned if this isn't a moment."

"Shut the fuck up and help me you dicksniffer."

You laugh, a genuine laugh, an it comes out in a breathy choke that even makes Karkat pause for a moment. It feels so good. "You gotta problem there buddy?"

"Dammit Dave just-"

You pull out one of your earbuds and slowly reach over to Karkats head, rapping your fingers under the collar of the sweater and slowly fingering the fabric over each horn. It takes a little bit, because Karkats mess of hair keeps getting tangled around your fingers, but eventually you get the first horn through. As you move onto the second one you hear a slow throaty noise and automatically pause.

"Dude are you fucking purring?"

The noise stops for a moment, and ou immediatly regret saying anything at all.

"DAMMIT DAVE YOU MOTHERFUCKING BULGESNIFFER JUST FIX MY GODDAMN SWEATER YOU ASSWIPE-"

His small arms swing around him violently, and tiny hands grab around your wrists as you pop the other horn through by thumbing it over the edge of the fabric. You grab the front of the sweater as soon as you're done and yank it hard over his head, revealing an angry, blushed Karkat.

"Shit, there."

He looks up at you with a scowl and his mouth opens slightly to say something, but stops and takes in his surroundings slowly, the scowl fading away leaving behind wide eyes.

You're both extremely close to one another, your chest brushing his as you hold fistfulls of his sweater. His hands are gripped tightly around your arm where your jacket sleeves have rolled slightly and you feel his fingers brush over the scars on the inside of your wrists. Shit.

You jerk away a little too fast, and you know you've lost composure of your cool facade, even for a second.

"Um," You turn around swiftly and grab the box of cheez its off the counter. "Here bro. Later. Might wanna get a new sweater, that one seems a tad small."

You grab a bag of baby carrots and a water bottle from the fridge and turn hurridly to leave, but before you can shove your earbud back into your ear you hear Karkat call your name quietly. Shit.

"Hm?" You spin around softly and try as hard as you can to hold a straight face.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

You look down at his hands, and he's rubbing his arm slowly up and down, as if the pain is inflicted on him rather than you.

You think hard for some sort of witty reply, some sort of half assed retort you can shoot back in response, but all you can manage is a shrug.

His face eyes you up and down, waiting for some smartass comment, but you just simply turn around and walk off.

You've finished half the bag of baby carrots before you reach your room, and as you swing the door open and collapse on your couch, you replay the entire situation over and over again in your head.

You think about the way he looked stretched out over the counter, smooth grey skin peeking out of the bottom of his tshirt. You think about the way he felt pressed against you, the way he looked up at you from your chest as he gripped your arms tightly. You think about the way his face contorted as he rubbed his arm up and down at the thought of the scars littering yours and-

Stop.

You take a deep breath and run a hand through your already messy hair. You kept telling yourself to stop over analyzing things, to stop thinking about little details that didn't mean anything and making them into something they aren't.

You toss another baby carrot into your mouth and sigh slowly. You really needed to get out of your room more often.

Eventually you finish your bag of baby carrots and filled up another page in your notebook, and you stomach growls at you again, a grim reminder that you can't survive completely on baby carrots alone, and if you really wanted some substantial food, you where going to have to go back to the pantry.

You push yourself off the couch once again, scanning the floor for your jacket when you hear a loud rapid knock of your door.

It was proabably Rose checking up on you like she did every few days now. You guys had grown apart in the past year, and every time she showed up, you didn't have very much to talk about. She walked around and helped picked up a few things, took your clothes to the laundry room for you and asked you if anything new was happening although she knew that there wasn't.

"Gemmie a sec." You say loudly as you search harder around your room for your jacket. Last week you almost blew your cover when Rose had picked up a bloody towel from your bathroom floor, you managed to come up with some bullshit lie about tripping and cutting the inside of your leg, but that only held her over enough to leave, and you couldn't risk anything this week.

You spot your jacket hanging over the corner of your bed by your wall, but before you even reach it the door swings open and in storms none other than Karkat Vantas, walking into your room and slamming the shut behind him like he owned the goddamn place.

"Um," You struggle to reach your jacket as you watch him throw a metal box onto the floor beside your couch, his face painted with a look of determination. "Yo. What are you doing?"

He grabs your arm before you can even pull half of it through the sleeve of your jacket and you end up dropping it on the floor behind you as he drags you across the room to your couch.

"I don't know what the fuck you ran into, and quite frankly I honestly don't care, but that shit on your arm looks putrid and I will have no person on my meteor dying of some gross infection." He plants a hand on each of your shoulders and pushes you back slowly onto your couch, than plants himself down on the floor directly infront of you, grabbing at the metal box he threw down earlier, which you now see is a first aid kit.

"I asked Rose for one of your humanoid health boxes or whatever, and at first she didn't understand but when I explained your condition-"

"Wait, what?" You lean forward and glare at Karkat from behind your shades. "You told Rose about my arm?"

He looks up at you from the floor, one hand wrapped around a bottle of rubbing alcohol and another plunged into a mess of gauze, and blinks slowly.

"Well I mean, yeah, I didn't know who else to go to and-"

"Fuuuuuuuck." You sit back and toss your head behind you, letting it rest on the top of your couch cushion as you run your hands under your shades and press them into your eyes. You don't even care about Karkat seeing your scars anymore, everyone that matters knows now. No point in trying to hide it anymore.

You sit like that for a minute until you hear Karkat clear his throat smally. "What, um, happened? To your arm I mean."

You sit back up, pressing your elbows into your knees and looking down at Karkat, who sits with wide eyes on the floor infront of you.

You don't know what to say, and you know you aren't gonna tell him what really happened. So you both sit there in silence for a moment, you looking at him and him looking at your shades.

"Did you... did you do it?" The words pour out of his mouth slowly and delicately, and you don't think you've ever heard Karkat sound so sincere.

For a moment, you honestly think about telling him. You think about telling him all about the past few months you've spent alone in your room, about how everyday you spend hours on your floor just thinking about all the stupid shit you've done and dreaming about taking it all back. You think about telling him about living in your old apartment with Bro, and how you never knew if you where coming home to a fight or coming home to no one at all.

But you don't.

"Karkat, I think you should leave."

The look he gives you as you say each word makes you want to pull them all back in and forget this all ever happened. But after you're done talking his face contorts into anger, and you watch as he pushes himself off the ground slowly, leaving the first aid kit on the ground in front of you.

You watch him storm out of the room, slamming the door behing you, and you can't help but feel a sense of relief once he's finally gone.

xxxxx

You don't remember falling asleep, but when you wake up the vents are on and your light is turned off, so it must be late.

You drag yourself off your couch and make your way to the door, your stomach tearing at your insides for some form of food other than carrots. You don't bother with shoes again, and you don't bother with a jacket this time either. It doesn't matter anymore, and you doubt anyone would be awake at this time anyways.

The hallways are dark except for every third light, something someone decided to help concerve energy a while back. Lights automatically go out at night, vents automatically come on.

You walked slowly, keeping your eyes ahead of you at every third lamp post. You weren't very fond of the dark, even when you where younger you forced bro to make a smuppet night light to put in your room.

The hallway was cold and quiet, and as you reached into your back pocket searching for your phone, you cursed at yourself for leaving it in your jacket at your room. You hated the eerie calmness of night.

You turn the corner into the pantry and sigh with relief. It's empty, no signs of the troll curse-combo generator or anyone else for that matter.

The fridge blows a gust of cold air on your face as you open it, and it feels nice. Being cooped up in your room for months makes you miss the little things. As you grab two water bottles, you make your way over to the coupards to scavange through whatever ration of food is left for the end of the month.

You notice a scarce amount of human food, probably because of Karkat, who has discovered a new found love for junk food, and you can't help but grin as you notice the box of cheez its thrown into the bottom shelf. You grab a can of soup and a bag or two of chips, and turn around to make your way back your room when you hear small footsteps outside the doorway.

When Karkat turns the corner, you let out a sigh of relief, thanking gog it isn't Rose. He, on the other hand, tenses and pauses in the doorway, eyeing you up and down.

"Yo."

He nods at you in return, his top teeth digging into his bottom lip.

"You still haven't covered that up?"

You sigh, not really wanting to talk about the scars anymore, but knowing theres no way you're gonna get around it. It needs to get out in the air anyways.

"Nah, I'm not a pro doctor like you anyways." You turn behind you and pull down the box of cheez its from the cabinent. "I'm guessing you came for your daily dose of diabetes? Or wait, nightly? What are you doing up this late?"

He walks up to you slowly, satisfied with what ever kind of answer you gave him, and gently pulls the box of cheez its out of your grip.

"I can't sleep." His voice sounds hallow, unlike he usual energetic tone.

"Ah. See, we have simular problems."

He snorts. "Maybe we can go into group therapy with Rose."

Ah. Of course. You had almost forgotten about her.

He walks slowly towards the door of the pantry, turning and leaning on the hinges.

"Dave, can you tell me something?"

You look him up and down from behind the panes of your glasses, his pajama shirt rising slowly above his cocked hip, bare grey skin pressing against the wall.

You lean against the fridge beside you. "I can tell you anything you wanna hear, babe."

His face contorts into a scowl. "Why can't you be serious for one second? I'm..." A look of sympathy crawls across his face as he looks up at you. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm worried more about your diet, honestly."

"You know what Dave, fuck you." He turns slowly, his shirt falling back over his creamy (cement colored?) skin. "I try reaching out to you for one second and all you do is continue this fucking charade. I don't even understand you, there's obviously something seriously wrong and you're too full of your stupid cool kid shit to even realize it."

"Hey," You walk towards the doorway were he's planted himself, wanting to leave as soon as possible now. Maybe you shouldn't get out more. "You're the one hate-flirting with me right now. Or whatever. Look Karkat, I'm just trying to get my grub on. No pun ittended."

He snarls at you, immeadiatly turning and pacing down he hallway so fast you swear you saw sparks.

You sigh, turning down the hallway and walking the opposite direction, your eyes focused on every third light.

You know, the dark wasn't always too bad. Karkat's skin was a lot darker than the other trolls now that you think about it.

xxxxx

You've had a lot of time to think about it, and you've finally come to the conclusion that you have the hots for Karkat Vantas. Your teenage hormones mixed with absolute lonliness due to your intense anxiety have you hungering for every inch of his anger-infested body. You couldn't keep your mind off the one inch you did see, couldn't help but think of what else rested benethe the gray sweaters and tight white t-shirts that where obviously too small. Did he wear them because he knew you where looking? Because you totally where.

You've been pinned up in your room running him over and over again in your mind, wondering if he was thinking of you or if he ever felt the same things you where. What was he doing right now? Better question: What was he wearing?

You were driving yourself insane, mixing your mind up with awkward sexual advances between you and Terezi with actual sex between you and John and what your fanatsy mold of Karkat was. It was confusing you, and you knew better than to sit still and let this mull around in your head but you did it anyways.

Your soundtrack for the next week was 2005 Fall Out Boy and the sound of empty stolen liquor bottles against your cement floors, which was the perfect shade of Karkat. You were constantly shitfaced now, and speaking of constantly shitfaced you hadn't heard anything from Rose at all lately. Which was odd, especially after Karkats recent escursion.

You scribbled touch-hungry, lust-filled love lyrics throughout every notebook, over and over until you decided that what started out as innocent eye candy was a hormone infused obsession.

Should you act upon it? No. Never. That would be an ultimate catastrophe.

Are you going to? Absolutely.

xxxxx

"Karkat?" Your fist falls heavily against the wooden door, whiskey hot on your breath and your ego.

You hear scrambling from inside, paper fluttering, bare feet against concrete floors. These walls were paper thin, and you could almost hear his every movement. Was there an empty room next to his?

You never thought once this was a bad idea. In fact, it was an awesome idea. Totally. As long as you didn't barf before he opened the door. Or after.

You listened as the sounds of hands against the old doorknob rattled from behind the door. When it opened, you weren't really mentally prepared for what you saw.

Karkat stood before you, hair in a total ragged mess wearing some sort of distressed crop top with baggy pajama pants to match. All monochromes, minus his horns. He was a gray masterpiece.

"Oh." His sleepy eyes ran up and down your body. "It's you."

"Yup," You push your palm against the old door, moving in on him in the small doorway. "It's me."

You place your hand against his ribs underneathe the hem of his crop top before closing the door behind you, pushing him against the wall to your left.

"What the fuck are you-"

And all at once your mouth is pressed against his, your tongue pushing against his ragged teeth, and you know he'll throw you off. You know he'll scream at you, kick you out, and avoid you forever. But you had to feel this just one damn time. You had to feel his skin against yours, his hot breath on your face, his teeth nicking the edge of your lip and his hands in your hair, whether is was pulling or not.

So you tell yourself to soak in every second of it as you run your hands up his sides, bite his lip just like you want him to do to you. But what you're waiting for doesn't happen. He doesn't struggle, doesn't force you off of him.

He caves into you, his arms reaching over your shoulders and his hips throwing themselves into yours. A moan bubbles in your throat and into Karkat's mouth as you pry at the backs of his thighs, lifting him up against the wall infront of you.

You pull away first, going straight for his neck, trailing drunk, sloppy kisses all the way down to his collar bone. He's panting, gasping air as you struggle to pull your shirt off over your head, and as you do your glasses hit the floor.

You both stop, your heads turning suddenly to stare at the floor beside you.

What the fuck are you doing.

You shake your head once, twice, before the self realization that you where insanely and incredibly drunk. You could smell it on your skin, along with the scent of Karkats saliva coating your face.

"I'm sorry." You don't look at him as you set him down. You keep your face pointed on the floor, your hand tightened into a fist around your shirt.

Your scars, they where everywhere. On your hips, on your shoulders, and especially on your arms.

For the first time ever, the achohol on your lips wasnt flaming your confidence, but deplinishing it. And fast.

You stood infront of him, bare and exposed. No glasses, no shirt, and no idea what you where going to do next. Your brain was crashing in on you, your skull caving on itself and your words tripping out of your mouth before they even have the chance to form.

"I'm... I'm drunk and I can't-" A sob chokes in your throat, you still can't look up at him. "I can't breathe. I'm-"

"Dave." Karkat's voice is small, and calming. You focus in on it as you shut your eyes. You have to find someway to not let him see without your glasses.

"Dave, let me help. Please."

You don't move. You don't reply. Maybe if you stand still he'll go away. But alas, a small hand wraps around your clinched fist and worms your shirt out of your tight grip.

"Dave. Open your eyes, I have your glasses. Here, trade off for the shirt."

Cold plastic and metal cools against the palm of your hand and you immediatly feel calmed. You slowly bring them to your face, and only when the bridge of your nose feels completely covered do you open your eyes.

Karkat stands before you, his hands holding your tshirt pressed against his chest, his head cocked to look up at you as your face pointed towards the ground.

"Hey." Your words barely escape your mouth.

He grins. "Hey."

You attempt to smile back. "Can I have my shirt?"

"Oh," he awkwardly hands you your shirt back. "Sorry."

You pull it over your body slowly, taking your time and making sure not to knock your glasses over again.

"I'm gonna go back to my room now."

He nods, his eyes darting around the room. "Uh, do you... by chance want to hang out later? Or whatever. I downloaded Little Shop of Horrors on my laptop, and I know you like musicals so... I don't know. Nevermind-"

"No." You cough slightly from a dry throat. "I mean, yeah. I do. Confirmed. I confirm the date. I mean," Your hand darts behind your neck as you glance down at Karkats bare feet. Where his toenails painted? "I mean not a date. A hang out. Yeah."

He nods. "Yeah. Go home and get some sleep. You need it."

You nod back. And as you leave his room, you know you're definately not going to get any sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

At first it was weird, Karkat constantly trying to hang out with you.

He would randomly show up at your room, boardgames, movies, books, and laptop in his tiny arms. You're honestly suprised he made it all the way to your room with all of it. He would lie, sprawled out over your couch, some garbage erotica in his hands on the quiet days, like today. (and yes, he definately painted his nails. They where bright red today.)

You sat on the floor in front of him, one earbud in your ear attached to your laptop so you could listen to the beat you made while you wrote the lyrics.

It was conforting now, having someone with you. There have been a few days when he would get too frustrated with you and storm out, but for some reason he always came back. Maybe to make sure you weren't dead.

"What are you writing?" His voice is soft, sleepy. This was your favorite version of Karkat.

"A song."

"Ah." He leans his head back down to the armrest, directing his head back to the ceiling. "I don't know why you're so adament about writing those raps all the time. Like, a whole culture has been lost and you only spend your time reinventing one part of it."

You sigh. "I wasn't aware it was solely my job to reinvent human culture. I'm just going to start telling you complete bullshit now. Part of my," You lean on your elbows in order to do air quotes. "'reinvention.'"

He throws his dumb romance novel at you lazily. "You barfbrain."

You laugh, way too hard. Well maybe snort. "How many fucking 90's movies have you been watching? Jesus if you go around calling people 'barfbrain' I might start taking you less seriously than I already do. And for your information I don't just write raps. It's a song. As in the singing kind."

He cocks an eyebrow. "The singing kind? As in you sing? That's so lameee. I thought you where supposed to be a cool kid."

You shrug and push yourself up, sitting with your legs crossed of the floor. "A cool kid has to fake being lame sometimes. For the ladies."

You shoot him lazy finger guns as he rolls his eyes at you, rolling over on the couch to face the inside.

"Hey!" You laugh, leaning back on your arms. "You can't see but I'm winking. Mad hard. Moves so strong you don't even need to see 'em."

You know he's smiling against his will. "You are a barfbrain."

You grin as you push yourself off the ground. "Huh? What punk?"

You put your hands on his shoulder and his waist as he lies sideways on the couch and gently shake him. "Don't talk shit to me. Strider's don't take shit from punk trolls like you."

He throws your hands off, sitting up straight and looking up at your glasses.

"You know I've written songs about you." The words fall out of your mouth before you can think about it.

A look of confusion paints his face. "W-What? Why?"

Karkat got a bad stutter when he was embarrassed, so you've learned over the past few days. It was adorable.

"It goes like this,"

You take a few steps back and try your hardest to mock a cheerleader position.

"When I say shouty, you say Karkat! Shouty!"

You lean forward, extending your stiff cheerleader arms to Karkat, keeping an extreme look of enthusiasum on your face.

"When I say bossy, you say Karkat! Bossy!"

Nothing. You did your cheerleader dance for what seemed like forever until Karkat started chunking pens from your pin bag at you.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, tough crowd."

You fall into the couch beside him, worn out from your extreme jazz hands.

"But seriously," Karkat turns and faces you, shifting his sitting so his legs are crossed with his back to the armrest. He was a wearing a light gray tshirt that just rode above his belly botton and baggy army green pants today. He was trying to kill you.

"Have you really written a song about me? I would tell you I wrote some shit about you.

"Hold on there, babe." You made it a point to call Karkat 'babe' at least once per day. Just to watch him squirm. "The stuff you write, is a hell of a lot different from the stuff I write. You write like, nasty troll romance. I create art, or whatever."

He snorts. "Well that's pretty fucking funny you think that, because I ave written about you."

Your turn to look confused. "Please tell me I'm not like, munching troll crotch in it or anything. Or if I am, the troll is at least like mad hot. What even is 'hot' by troll standards?"

He rolls his eyes. "No, you are not," he lazily lifts his arms, and you grin as he does small airquotes, something he learned from you. "'munching troll crotch. And troll's standards of beauty are almost parallel to humans. Except we like things a tad bit bigger, weight wise."

"Oh," You push your glasses from your face up into your hair. "You mean thick."

Karkat's jaw drops, and you know exactly what you did. He stops, looking you dead in the eyes, not being able to look away from them for a second. His mouth opens as if he's about to say something, but he doesn't. He drops his head to his lap. "Yeah."

You try your hardest not to smile. You felt confortable enough around Karkat to not wear your glasses, but you really didn't feel like making a big deal of it.

"Are you hot by troll standards?" You bend down while you talk, picking your laptop up off the ground and setting it in your lap. "Cause you're pretty hot by human standards."

His hands jolt to his face, and you don't even have to look to know he's blushing. "Dammit Dave."

You grin as you pull up some random rom-com you downloaded the other day. 27 Dresses? You think that's what it's called.

"By the way, I like your nails." You look over at him, his blushed face glaring up at you. "They match my eyes."

* * *

You lean against the counter in the pantry, Karkat sitting on the counter across from you. He has his hand buried in a bag of jelly beans, his mouth attached to some alien brand of soda, your phone sitting in his lap.

"This isn't too terrible. You made this?"

You simply nod. The best thing about hanging out with Karkat was communication wasn't 100 percent necessary. He understood words where hard.

Your earbuds dangled from his ears, rubbing against his chin and framing his face.

You had both agreed on letting each other see your art, whether it was music or writing. But you where starting off with baby steps, so a simple mix with no vocals sufficed right now. Yesterday he let you read fanfiction he wrote last year about some weird troll TV show. It wasn't too bad, and you where honestly impressed.

"It's really good actually. You're pretty talented."

You smile. "In more ways than one."

He scowls.

You where wearing your prescription glasses right now, thin rectangular metal frames that covered up nothing compared to your shades. No one came out to the pantry at this time of night, so when Karkat suggested going to get some snacks during your movie night, you didn't bother. You almost put on a jacket, but decided not to. Karkat had covered your arms in anti-bacteria cream and band aids, so it didn't really matter at this point. The scars that where already healed where puffy and pink, little ribbons of red decorating your arms. At least that's how Karkat put it.

You where wearing a black tshirt and red basketball shorts. When Karkat had questioned your outfit earlier, it was absolutely hilarious trying to explain the concept of basketball to him. Sports aparently was not a big thing in Alternia.

"When are you gonna let me listen to the stuff about me?" He grins slightly, his tongue barely poking out from behind his mess of teeth. Fuck.

"When you let me read the nasty troll erotica you wrote about me. Am I good? I mean, in the story am I good. How big did you say my dick was? I have so many questions."

His face contorts in confusion as he pulls your earbuds out and sets his soda down. "Is that what it's called? And why does it matter how big it is? Humans are so weird."

"I can show you if you want." You take a few steps towards him, pressing your hips against the counter as he sat in front of you. "So you have a more accurate description in your writing."

He scowls at you, his face inches from yours. You let your hands find his ankles, pullng his legs down around you. He's blushing, his face a deep shade of red, and you help but smile.

You lean forward, your lips meeting the curve of his neck, and you dab small kisses along his shoulder.

"Dave," His voice is desperate, but quiet. "We're in the pantry."

"Kitchen sex is supposed to be really hot. I mean out of all the human romance you read you should know that-"

"Holy shit."

You jolt away from Karkat's neck, your eyes darting to the pantry door, where none other than Terezi Pyrope stood, mouth agape with a can of soda in each hand.

Her eyes lock with yours, and she gasps again, loud and genuine. "Dave, oh my gog. Holy shit."

Your glasses. Your arms. Fuck. You didn't know how she knew, but you knew she knew. It took a lot to surprise Terezi, and this was definately a lot.

Karkat's hands had found his mouth, a look of shock coating his entire face. This was awkward for everyone. Haven't Karkat and Terezi had sex before? You where pretty sure she had mentioned it to you before. And your many intimate encounters with Terezi seemed to hang in the air like a dead weight.

You all three stand there for what seems like forever, until she gently sets her sodas on the counter beside her, only a few feet from where you stood wrapped in Karkat's legs.

"Can you, um. Put these in the fridge for me? Thanks. Sorry."

And just like thats she's gone, darted into the dark of the hallway.

You turn back to Karkat, his hands still covering his mouth, and you have no idea how to feel about the situation at all whatsoever. You and Terezi where old news, and you both still remained friends, but you had no idea where her and Karkat stood.

You run your hand through your hair, and set your small metal framed glasses down beside Karkats ass on the counter.

"Well." You look up at Karkat, his eyes locked into yours. "We missed the perfect opportunity for a threesome. A kitchen sex threesome, on top of that."

And you know you deserve the slap that comes directly after that.

* * *

Ever since the whole "Terezi walking in on you trying to fuck your troll bro-dude in the pantry" you've decided to give Karkat some slack. You always badger him with sexual innuendos and constant flirting, but lately you've backed off, knowing that the whole thing was weirder for him than it was you.

But after two failed attempts at trying to get into Karkat's pants, you weren't gonna fuck up a third time. You were viciously determined.

So as you sit alone in your room, your hand slid under the waistband of your boxers, you really didn't need a suprise visit from Rose right now.

The knock was loud, but still gentile, something you knew only Rose could do.

"Dave? Are you busy?"

Yes, you were fucking busy.

You scrambled out of your bed, throwing on a pair of pants tossed on the ground as you struggle to find a tshirt. You spot Karkats gray distressed crop top on the couch from a few days ago when you had a pillow fort slumber party and throw it on under a jacket before tossing on your shades and running to the door. You think about that first time you went to Karkat's room, and pray to god she didn't hear you.

You swing the door open a little too fast. "Yo."

Her face is twisted in confusion. She eyes you up and down slowly. "...Yo."

You let her in, your room a complete mess. A tattered monopoly board lie on the floor in front of the couch, a long with a ton of movie cases and Karkat's laptop. A pile of erotica novels set beside your bed (dammit karkat) and clothes litered to room everywhere.

Rose steps around the pens Karkat threw at you a week ago as she makes her way to the couch. She looks up at you as she sits down, a grin stretched across her perfectly painted lips. "Nice outfit."

Fuck. "Uh, thanks." You attempt to pull the fabric over your belly button. It doesn't work. "What's up? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Well," She pulls her feet up on the couch, crossing her legs near her against her thighs. "Terezi came over to speak to Kanaya a few days ago."

"God dammit." You walk to the couch, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "What'd she say?"

"She said you had him pinned against the counter, and that you had claw marks all over your arms." You tense at the mention of your scars. "She was afraid you two had veared into a black-rom relationship. Kanaya asked me to check in on it."

She glances around the room as she talks, taking in the ne enviorment.

"Well, fear not. Me and Karkat are perfectly fine in our totally platonic relationship."

"Totally platonic?" She gestures to the floor in front of her, the remains of a pillow fort and a few too many movie nights covering the cold concrete. "Is that what this looks like?"

"Dude, get of my baaaaack. It feels good to have a friend. Or whatever. I don't really care what we are, it's just nice to have company."

She nods. "I've been trying to give your space, every since Karkat came to me for the first aid kit that one day." You cringe at her words. She sighs. "It seems as if that was the wrong thing to do. Would you like to have dinner? In the common room tomorrow night? You can bring Karkat. I think it would be nice to have all of us together."

You sigh. You knew she was trying this for you, so you nodded in agreeance. "Sure, as long as your not cooking any weird troll shit. Keep Kanaya the fuck out of the kitchen."

She grins. "But I thought all the best things happen in the kitchen?"

You were glad you where wearing your shades, so Rose couldn't see you blush.

* * *

Karkat came late that night, three tattered notebooks in hand.

He came through the door like a hurricane, not mad, but determined.

"Hey."

He blew air from his mouth as he stood before your bed. "HEY."

"Uh," you set in your bed, still wearing Karkat's shirt and a pair of boxers. You were continuing what you had been doing previously before Rose came earlier, but Karkat hadn't seem to notice under the piles of blankets on your bed. "You know knocking would be cool."

"OH." He glances at the door, left wide open behind him. "SORRY."

He swiftly walks to the door and you take the chance to adjust yourself, praying you don't have to get up for any reason.

He shuts the door, turning back to you with a stern look on his face. He walks over and climbs into bed with you, wrapping your covers around his small body.

"So, I figured you where never gonna let me listen to your songs unless I let you read my writing first. So I brought it. And I'm gonna do it. Like ripping off a band aid."

You grin. You had taught him the expression a few days ago while replacing the band aids on your arms. It was cute how he soaked stuff in like that.

"Okay so," You glance down in his arms. "Why three notebooks?"

He huffs. "Well. They are all three different sweeps of my life. This one from the first year I met you, this one from last year and this one from a few months ago." He holds them up, one by one letting you scan them with your eyes.

You take your shades off and set them to the side. "Are they all about me?"

"No, you egotistical douche. Not all of it. Just some. A few storys and poems here and there."

You grin, flattered at the idea of Karkat writing poetry about you. "What do I read first?"

His determination spreads across his face once again. "Here. I'll pick."

* * *

You spend hours reading through Karkat's notebooks before realizing he had fallen asleep.

Karkat was a good author, and you loved seeing how his opinion of you had changed over the years. In his first notebook, when he wrote about you he was angry. He sounded mad, and he hated the idea of you, but in his second he had calmed down. He sounded more annoyed than anything, but his writing of you sounded almost envious. He was definately confused on his opinion of you, stating how you where physically attractive but you where too unbearable to be around. In the last notebook though, it was just like the stuff you had written him. It was crazy, love-hungry, desprate and honestly, depressing.

After the night you had stormed in and pushed him against the wall, he was crazy about you. You hadn't really thought of the affect that had on him, but it apparently had done a lot. He was worried sick about you, writing about your certain mood changes and analyzing certian things you did. You loved it, you loved the idea of Karkat paying close attention to everything you did, because you where always doing the same thing.

You set the notebooks down, glancing over at him passed out beside you. He was curled in a ball, his small hand placed on your chest.

"Karkat, wake up."

He growled as you shook him gently, rolling over on his back and letting his small shirt rise above his belly button. God dammit he looked so perfect.

You set your hand on his hip, gently rubbing the bare skin above the waistband of his pants.

"Karkat." You lean down and kiss his stomach gently, crawling down the bed you moved to get in between his legs. "Wake up."

He stirred slowly, his sleepy eyes fluttering as your fingers curled under the elastic band of his pajama bottoms.

"Dave? What are you-"

You gently dig your teeth into the flesh on his right hip, a sleepy moan bubbling from Karkat's lips in response.

"Dave..."

You glance up at him, your arms hooked around the underside of his thighs. "Do you not want me to? Say no and I won't."

"No, I-" He cuts himself off, placeing the palms of his hands over his eyes. "I mean yes. I don't know, I'm-"

You slowly pull down the waistband of his pants, revealing a tight pair of pink and yellow boxers. Cute.

He moans as you kiss the inside of his thigh, pressing your thumb against the middle of his sex through his boxers. You weren't extremely familiar with troll junk, but you had enough knowledge from your past ventures with Terezi to get by.

"Do you want me too?" You slide your hands under his boxers, letting them rest where his legs meet his hips. "Tell me what you want."

"Dave, please, come on."

"I said," You slip your hand lower, your thumb running up between the two lips of his sex, masaging gently. "Tell me. What you. Want."

He buckles up into your hands. A moan shuddering from his lips. "I... I want you to eat me out."

"That's kind of demanding, don't you think?"

He scowls at you hard, and you grin back from between his legs. He's too desperate to contest.

"Please. Please eat me out. I want you too."

You slide his boxers down slowly, taking your time as you sit up to get them off his legs.

He moans, wriggling from under you. "Dave, please."

You lean back down between his legs, kissing the top of his swolen lips. "Shut up." You run your tongue from top to bottom, pressing it flat against him.

He moans loudly, his back arching as you take your right hand and insert two fingers slowly into his pussy. You press your mouth hard against it, sucking lightly and kissing each lip gently, only sticking your fingers in to the second knuckle. You where teasing him, and he knew it.

"Dave, oh my fucking god, please. Please, just make me cum already."

The desperate tone in your voice was enough to turn your minor erection into a full on hard on as a small tentical like object slid slowly out from the middle of Karkat's slit.

You take it in your mouth slowly, dragging your tongue against the base. (At least you think that's what it is) You push your fingers in all the way, sucking hard on the tip of Karkats bulge. He moans your name loudly, filing the room his voice and you know you're a goner.

You sit up, stripping yourself of your shirt as Karkat looks at you longingly. You pull down your boxers, releasing your large erection. You deperately grab Karkat's waist, pulling his waist to yours when he stops.

"Dave, wait."

You pause, your breath hitches in your throat as you stare down at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

He shakes his head. "No, um, no. Shouldn't I like," He reaches up slowly, wrapping his hand around your dick as he leans forward. "Shouldn't I return the favor?"

You moan as Karkat's lips gently kiss the tip of your dick, his tounge sticking out and slowly licking the underside of your cock. Fuck, Karkat was killing you.

"Hello?" A soft knock filled the room from your front door. "Dave? It's Terezi."

What the fuck? Did she not sleep, like, ever?

Karkats expression filled with panic as you hopped up from the bed and threw on his pajama pants. Luckily you both wore about the same size.

You tossed him a tshirt, and quietly told him to hide in the bathroom. He pulled the shirt on over his messy hair, avoiding getting it stuck on his horns, and bolted straight for the bathroom door, slamming it behind him.

You didn't bother with a shirt, you didn't really care, but you did bother with your shades before opening the front door.

"Terezi, it's like the middle of the-"

You stop, at a complete loss of words as you stare over Terezi's barely clothed body. She was wearing tight fuzzy pajama shorts that accented her thighs and stopped just above her waist as well as an extremely tight tank top, no bra.

"Uh, where's your clothes?"

She laughs half heartedly at you. "I couldn't sleep. Can I come in?"

You really wanted to say no, really wanted to ask her to leave and continue getting blown by your best friend who was awkardly sitting in the bathroom. But something in you wanted her to come in.

"Sure." You were glad she couldn't see you through your shades, because you could not take your eyes off her nipples protruding through her shirt. What in the actual fuck was happening.

She walked through slowly, avoiding the mess on the floor as she made her way to your couch.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, if you got any trouble from Rose. I forgot that her and Kanaya were like, conjoined at the hip."

You laugh, it was something you used to say when the two of you where together. "It's fine, really. We shouldn't have been doing that in the pantry anyways."

She grins up at you. "Wow, Mr. Cool Kid. You've never really been one to follow the rules. At least that's what I remember."

You pause, remembering Karkat in the bathroom. You needed this to be short.

"Well, if that's all you needed I'm gonna hit the hay now. I'll, uh, talk to you later. I think Rose is planning a big dinner tomorrow or something. Maybe I'll see you there-"

"Dave, wait. Do you have room for one more tonight? I know hanging out with you every few months has been weird but, I really miss you man. I miss being a cool kid with you."

The look on her face kills you, and if Karkat wasn't still in the bathroom you might have said yes, but you know you can't.

"I'm sorry Terezi, but, I think I'd rather sleep alone tonight."

Her face falls into a sad frown. She nods. "I get it. I'll see you later."

You nod back to her. "Yeah."

You watch her leave slowly, her eyes taking way too long to glance at Karkats laptop. As soon as she shuts the door behind her, Karkat quietly emerges from the bathroom.

"Hey." His voice is quiet, a calming tone you fall in love with every time you hear it.

You grin sadly at him. "Hey."

He gestures towards the bed as he slowly takes your hand. "You wanna go to sleep?"

You reply with a simple nod.


End file.
